onponniafandomcom-20200213-history
Pecos
Pecos is a 9-month-old Onponne who lives in the Sonata Woods with his brother, Duran. Although their mother is in the Land of Dreams, their father has died. His Essence are the Drums. Description Pecos is a small alabaster Onponne with chinchilla-like ears and sky blue markings. His right eye is branded with three staccato accents, and he has a half note with a down facing stem across his left eye. He has three tufts of fur on his forehead. He wears grey pants with a Navy blue button vest. He has a tail almost as long as his body, but as it is upright, it cannot be seen unless viewed at by the side or behind. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a golden bangle, which was a gift given to him by his mother. Family Duran is the only family Pecos has. As he was only one month old when his mother went to the Land of Dreams, he does not remember her very well, save for what he knows through his father and older brother. He however remembers his father, whom had lived until he was five months. Personality Pecos is timid and distant. As such, he is often seen alone, away from the other Onponnes. He is also very intelligent for one his age. He possesses a taciturn attitude around the others, and he keeps his distance from them, preferring to study. This gives him a rather reclusive image. In truth, he feels insecure, and is fearful of how the other Onponnes will react if he tries to communicate to them. He always seems to find a way to get to school, no matter how far he is away from it. However, he despises going there, because of the presence of a large volume of Onponnes there. He always seats himself at the most distant seats, and he is extremely focused on his studies. He is active in Phys Ed, and is surprisingly approachable at such times. Whenever he plays the drums, or hears any percussion type instrument, he becomes extremely psyched up. It is another such time that he becomes a much more approachable Onponne. Unlike most Onponnes, he does not desire to go to the Land of Dreams. Rather than that, he dreams of finding true love. His true desire is to raise, and bring his family there. Unfortunately, he is also scared of female Onponnes. Because of this, it severely challenges his quest for the Melody Crystals. Interests Pecos has a fiery passion to completely master the drums. He usually spends his time at home in the Sonata Woods, constantly training to play the drums. He seeks to master rudimentary techniques, and he constantly takes on challenging drumming solos, as well as using the whole drum set to its fullest. After his hourly drumming sessions, he can be found wandering Onponnia in an effort to acquire Melody Crystals. Whenever he is bored or tired, he searches for a solitary spot and simply lays down and starts daydreaming. Favorites Color: Pink Food: Chocolate (he seems to prefer dark chocolate, though) School subject: Music, Physical Education Friends Because of his timid, distant attitude towards the other Onponnes, it is difficult to get along with him. The only Onponne he can be true to himself around is Duran, his older brother. He also sees Lynn as a friend. Though there isn't much communication between the two, they seem to have a silent respect and understanding of each other. Gallery The lonliest Onponne you know.jpg|A sketch of Pecos|link=http://fav.me/d8w43yl Category:Onponnes Category:Male